


Enemy Mine

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-20
Updated: 1998-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Enemy Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Enemy Mine by Karen Kaiser

_Enemy Mine_   
by Karen Kaiser 

* * *

Adam Pierson groaned as he rolled over, _This couch wasn't made for sleeping._ he thought. He stood and tossed the blanket and pillow onto his bed and glanced at his guest who was the reason he spent the night on the couch. Chestnut hair framed a china doll face, and when she was awake she had startling, if frightened, hazel eyes. The previous evening Adam had been on his way home when he'd heard a woman scream. He rushed to her aid and only realized later that he'd put his life in jeopardy. "Damn you MacLeod." he muttered to himself. The eternal boy scout still managed to find a way to linger in his life. He had rescued her from her assailant and brought her back to his apartment since it was only a few yards away. She had allowed him to call the police but had refused to go to the hospital. 

When he had seen the police officers out, Adam had turned to find his guest had fallen asleep on him. He removed her torn blouse and dressed her in one of his own shirts before taking off her shoes and gently laid her onto the bed. He was careful not to wake her as he drew the covers up. He ran his hand through his hair as he headed for the bathroom. As he showered his mind ran back across the past few months. Cassandra had come back into his life and had turned everything upside down. She had informed MacLeod of every sordid detail of their shared past together. It hadn't helped that Kronos had chosen that moment to crawl out of the woodwork. He had been given a choice join Kronos or die and being the intelligent person that he was, he'd agreed to join Kronos. He'd thrown MacLeod when he'd come to face Adam with Cassandra's charges. 

He felt terrible about what he'd said to MacLeod but he'd hoped it would make MacLeod stay away and therefore stay safe. Or so he'd thought, but he hadn't counted on Cassandra going after Kronos to pay him back. MacLeod, being the boyscout he was, had to defend the lady. In the end, three of the four horsemen, Kronos, Caspian and Silas, were dead and he was only alive because MacLeod had asked Cassandra for his life. He dried off and slid on some boxer's before heading for the kitchen. He started the coffee but tensed when he heard a noise. His head shot up and he spotted his guest, she was awake and eyeing him uncertainly. "Want some coffee?" he asked, she shook her head as she yawned and then smiled sheepishly at him. "The shower's in there if you want to use it." he offered, she nodded and headed for the bathroom. 

He smiled as he heard the bathroom lock clicked into place. He had started breakfast and set the table for when he heard a knock on the door. Adam grabbed the pair of jeans he'd tossed over a chair the night before. He slid them on and zipped them, he was buttoning them as he opened the door. He found Duncan MacLeod, Joe Dawson and Cassandra at his door. "A little late getting up this morning?" Joe asked. 

Adam smiled at Dawson, "A hard night'll do that to ya. Come on in" He headed back to the kitchen. "Coffee anyone?" he asked. Joe nodded and Adam handed him a cup. Adam took in the man who had been his friend and now he wasn't sure of their relationship. Joe was a Chicago boy who shared Adam's love of the blues. 

He was a forty nine years old with salt and pepper hair and beard. Joe strode with the natural balance of a gifted athlete even though he walked with a cane and a distinctive gait that spoke of a disability. Dawson did better with two fake legs then most people did with two good legs. MacLeod was another matter all together, tall and handsome in the way most romance novel heroes were. A perfectly honed body that was well muscled but not overly so. A look that said he could be a dangerous man when he needed to be. Cassandra's presence was the one that concerned him the most. She was a tall, gorgeous, auburn haired woman who looked at him with something akin to civility. "Methos..." MacLeod began but stopped and turned when he heard the bathroom door open. Adam saw something flicker in MacLeod's eyes as he met the woman's eyes. Pierson noticed a look of recognition pass between the two of them. 

"Irish?!" he heard MacLeod whisper. 

"Mac" she answered. The next thing Pierson knew he was sitting on the floor nursing a sore jaw. Irish was by his side checking his injury, "Mac! That was uncalled for!" she chided. MacLeod grabbed her roughly as he pulled her to her feet. 

Adam stood angry at the way MacLeod was treating this woman. "MacLeod let her go!" he snarled angrily. He started towards them but stopped stunned when the petite girl hauled off and slugged MacLeod. MacLeod landed on the floor stunned that she had coldcocked him. "MacLeod, I'm an adult please start treating me as one instead of like your kid sister!" she yelled at him. 

"Do you know what this man is?" he responded angrily. "Yes and he's told me everything about him! What he and I do is between Adam and me and doesn't concern you at all!" 

"I've taken care of myself for thirty years and I can do it for another thirty without your interference!" she answered. "Karen--" he began. 

"Leave Duncan! Now!" she turned away from him refusing to meet his gaze. MacLeod knew that she was too stubborn to listen until she had cooled off. Her temper was legendary when incurred, 

"We'll talk later." he turned and left with Cassandra. 

"Pixie Mac was just trying to take care of you." said Joe. She turned and hugged Joe tightly, "Joe I'm sorry for everything. It's just that Mac and I are like oil and water. We're good for a while then we can't stand each other and it takes all I have not to give into the urge to throttle him." 

Joe smiled and kissed her cheek, "Pierson if you hurt her no power on earth will protect you from me." Joe left and Adam came over to Karen, "Would you mind explaining what the hell just happened?" 

She laughed, "I met Connor MacLeod in New York in 1985 and in 1986. I was in Los Angeles when he introduced me to Duncan. They're more than willing to teach me to be lethal but won't let me use my skills. Sometimes they can be over protective....what I mean is they're always over protective." she laughed. 

"Why did you let them think we were lovers?" he asked. 

"Did I? I'm sorry I was trying to tell him that my life is my life and I don't have to share with him everything that I do. If I made it seem more I apologize and I'll explain to Duncan our relationship status if you want me too." Karen answered. "Of course...." she began as she moved closer to him. "We can...." she trailed off, 

"Are you trying to seduce me?" asked Adam. 

"Trying?! I'm that rusty huh?" he shook his head as she traced his jaw with her finger. He took a hold of her wrist and kissed the inside of her palm. He swept her up into his arms and carried her from the kitchen. 

* * *

When Adam awoke he found that his guest had vacated the premises leaving a thank you note. Adam tried to figure the woman out, last night she'd been timid and this morning aggressive....extremely aggressive. The woman was a contradiction in terms and getting involved with a girl who was obviously loved by Duncan MacLeod wouldn't be one of his better ideas. Both MacLeod and Dawson were protective types of men especially when it came to women. More so for women that they loved, whatever the form that love took. A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie and he opened the door to find Cassandra standing there. "Methos we need to talk." she strode past into the apartment. 

"Come right in Cassandra." he said, "Duncan and I spoke and I'm willing to let bygones be bygones but I have to warn you." 

"That woman may be a friend of Duncan's but she's going to get you killed. She's got a darkness about her that's deadly." replied Cassandra. 

"I didn't know that you cared." he said sarcastically. 

"I do about Duncan and for some reason he cares about you. Be careful Methos I'll not be taking the blame for killing you if that one does away with you." with that she left. Adam closed the door as he ran over in his mind what Cassandra had just said. What was it about Karen that made her seem dark and dangerous to Cassandra ? Why did Cassandra seem to be concerned that he'd get himself killed or that Karen was even capable of killing someone? 

* * *

MacLeod moved through his exercises trying to work off the anger he felt at finding Karen at Methos'. He couldn't understand why he was angry at the thought that they were lovers. Karen watched as MacLeod moved through the forms of the deadly kata. Sweat glistened on his body and the dojo's lights reflected off his blade as he moved. His attention was focused inward as he leapt through the shadow fighting. Karen shifted her weight and Duncan pivoted smoothly to face her. "Slowing down in your old age MacLeod?" she asked wryly. He smiled in response as she pulled her sword from it's hiding place. She came at him fast and he waited as she swung her katana at his neck. He felt the air displaced by her swing as his sword came up as an extension of his body but Karen was ready. 

She allowed MacLeod to strike the blade away and kept coming as she elbowed him hard in the stomach. Karen grinned as she heard the breath whoosh out of him and he staggered backwards. He brought his head up in time to see her spin towards him. Her foot hit him hard in the chest and he flew backwards. She waited as he regained his footing and then she started towards him again. As Karen's sword swept down towards him he brought his sword up in time to fend off her blow. She moved in underneath the blades and struck Duncan hard in the stomach with her shoulder. He slashed up at her as she moved away and her sword came up hitting his in a glancing blow. A leg wrapped like a snake around his and knocked him off balance. MacLeod curled as he struck the floor and he used the hilt of his sword to smack her thigh. 

He grinned as Karen gave him a look that said she wanted to smack that smug look off his face. She rushed him as her sword circled above her head and she shrieked as she swung the sword downward. MacLeod deflected the thrust and grabbed her wrist, she pulled her arm away as her leg hooked his leg and sent Duncan stumbling on the mat. He wrapped his legs around her pulling her down on top of him. MacLeod laughed as she struggled to free herself. His hands were splayed across her buttocks as his body respond to her movement. He kissed her and she to his surprise returned the kiss. MacLeod started to push her T-shirt up, "Karen" he whispered as his blood roared in his ears. "No!" he pulled back. 

"What are you afraid of?" she whispered in his ear. MacLeod's heart pounded as she lazily trailed kisses down his neck. 

"I don't want to stop and neither do you." Karen said and Duncan groaned. 

He rolled her onto the mat and grabbed her chin. "Tell me what's going on?" 

She pushed him off with her knee and rolled to her feet. "Nothing apparently." she picked up her sword and replace it in it's sheath. As she was striding past him he grabbed her arm and their eyes locked. Something flickered in her eyes that sent a chill down MacLeod's spine. 

"Mac are you here ?" called Richie Ryan. 

"Looks like we've got company honey." she quipped. 

"Mom?!" whispered Richie when he caught sight of her. 

"Hi ya Rich." she answered as he overcame his shock and headed over to them. 

"Mac, she's here but you're still alive?!" Richie said half jokingly. 

"Yea Rich, I figured it was a waste of my time to bump him off because it would of been too easy. Let me get a look at ya." 

She assessed Richie and then gave MacLeod a nasty look, "I leave our son in your care and look what happens. Richie you look tired and thin. He probably hasn't even made sure that you only meet nice girls." 

Richie laughed, "That's the mom I remember." He hugged her tightly to him and she buried her face in his shoulder. He had forgotten how small she really was at five foot four and a half but she was far from delicate. "Hey, why not come upstairs and fill in the blanks for us? I've got your favorite death by chocolate." he smiled mischievously. 

"A mind after my own heart or at least my stomach. I'm your servant." she answered. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they headed upstairs. MacLeod cleaned up and then headed up after them. By the time he reached the loft Karen had a large bowl of ice cream that was drowning in fudge in front of her. 

She looked like the cat that had eaten the canary, "Chocolate overload." quipped Richie at Mac's look. 

"Chocolate ice cream with chocolate chunks and truffles smothered in hot fudge it's the only way to go." she cracked and swallowed a mouthful. 

"I forgot that you had an appetite like a football team." MacLeod replied. They talked for hours as they filled each other in on what had happened to them for the last four years. 

* * *

Joe puttered about as he checked to make sure everything was taken care of before he headed home. He turned off the computer and locked the door to the office. He headed out to the bar area and checked for anything left undone. He froze when he heard a noise. "Who's there?" he asked as he searched the bar for what had caused it. Joe heard a rapport of a gun before the slug struck him in the shoulder. 

"Joe!" he heard Mike Barrett yell as he fell backwards. He heard Adam yell to Mike to call for an ambulance as he raced past. Joe saw Mike's worried face hovering above him just before everything went black. Adam followed the black suited figure through the streets, he moved like a ghost and every so often looked over his shoulder as if he knew he was being followed. Suddenly the figure spun and dropped into a crouch as he aimed the gun. 

The figure fired a shot over his head that was so close it took a few strands of hair with it. He ducked as the figure turned and ran in the opposite direction, Adam raced after him but lost him in the darkness. He saw the boot whip out of the doorway a second before it struck. He yelped in pain as he stumbled and fell hard onto his back. A knife flashed through the air and he caught the arm just as the knife reached his throat. The figure fought like a commando using every inch of his body to try and drive the knife home. Adam punched the figure and sent him crashing into a wall. He heard a grunt as the air rushed out of his attacker but he still had the strength to draw the gun and level it at Adam. His chest heaved as he struggled to regain his breath and his eyes regarded Pierson with suspicion. The figure hefted the gun and seemed to be trying to decide just where to put the hole in him. 

Keeping his gun trained on Pierson the figure rose to his knees and reclaimed his knife. He stuck it into a shabby leather sheath that was strapped to his leg. The figure stood and Adam flinched expecting to be turned into a bloody pulp. His gaze was like steel as he squatted next to Adam. 

That's when Pierson realized something, the figure wasn't a he but a she! She hit him with the butt of her gun and then dragged him into the doorway. She then slid the gun into her waist band and jogged away. As the figure ran she pulled off her hood and a mass of chestnut curls tumbled down her back. She tucked the hood into her pocket as she came within sight of the hotel. Karen Roarke slowed to a walk, and as she entered the lobby she came face to face with MacLeod. "Out a bit late aren't we?" he asked. 

"Goodnight Mac." she replied as she strode past him. 

He grabbed her arm, "Hey I've come to talk!" his eyes searched her for any sign that she was willing to talk. "Mac, I'm tired let's make this talk for tomorrow okay?" She strode away leaving him stunned by her abrupt departure. 

The next morning he returned only to find that she had already left and the clerk didn't know when she'd be back. He called Joe's only to have Mike inform him that Joe was hospitalized. Joe had been more angry then hurt and by the time MacLeod arrived he insisted on leaving the hospital. MacLeod was worried because the whole to and from the hospital he had tried to reach Karen. As they arrived at the hotel on Joe's insistence that they see if she's okay, MacLeod knocked on her door. The door was opened by a young redhead with cat green eyes. "Joe, are you okay?" she asked panicked as her eyes took in the sling. 

"I'm fine Lynn." he answered as she ushered him into the room. "Have you met Duncan and Adam?" he asked. 

"Duncan, yes it's hard to forget tall, dark and gorgeous." MacLeod smiled as she gave him a hug. 

"Adam Pierson." Adam introduced himself and offered his hand. She accepted it with a mischievous grin. 

"Not the Adam Pierson someone met recently?" she asked jokingly as her voice rose for the benefit of Karen who was in the other room. Karen came into the room wearing a dress that fit her curves perfectly. What little there was of it barely covered the important things. 

"Young lady! You go and put some clothes on this instant!" insisted Joe. 

"Joe, I don't even allow my father to act like that so don't start." she chided. 

"You're not going out in your underwear!" MacLeod scolded her. 

"This isn't underwear, this is." She flipped the front of her dress up. It wasn't for very long but he'd been able to see that her underwear was the same color as the rest of her outfit. 

"Karen!" Joe said in a shocked voice as a stunned Adam and Duncan Looked on. 

Lynn tried hard not to giggle, "You get more outrageous with each passing second!" MacLeod said angrily. 

"Lynn let's leave these antiques to their dust." Karen headed out of the room trailed by Lynn Carlyle. 

* * *

MacLeod headed up to the loft, he was five steps into the room before he realized he wasn't alone. His senses registered a presence in the room and he spun around to face the intruder. "Don't move!" a soft but undeniably commanding voice made him freeze. He saw a figure by the elevator and started towards it. The figure dressed all in black raised a hand and he saw the hand held a gun. He took a step forward but the figure's hold on the gun didn't waver an inch. MacLeod knew whoever the figure was they were accustomed to using a gun. The gun came up a fraction of an inch so that his head instead of his heart was the target. He tried to take a friendly step forward but the slight tensing of the body and the barely perceptible tightening of the grip on the gun convinced him otherwise. "Stay put." the voice coolly ordered, "Take a seat, MacLeod." 

"What is it you want?" he asked as he sat on the couch. 

"Your head MacLeod," answered the figure in a voice that sent a chill down his spine. "I'm going to destroy your life just like you've done to so many others. Only then will I be interested in killing you or maybe I'll let you live in your madness." The figure's voice was bitter and cruel as if she hoped to destroy MacLeod with her words alone. 

"You're the one who shot Joe!" he answered angrily. MacLeod's voice held an edge of steel as his eyes hardened. 

"Going to send me to hell the hard way MacLeod?" The figure asked amused. MacLeod flinched as he recognized the saying. Whoever this is they knew him well enough to have heard him say it. 

"Who are you?" he demanded. 

"You'll find out soon enough but in the meantime I'll take--" 

A noise outside distracted MacLeod and when he turned back the figure was gone without a sound. He strode out of the loft and headed to Joe's to look for Methos. He wanted to talk with him about his encounter again. He met Richie outside Joe's looking a little worse for the wear. "What happened to you?!" Richie grinned cockily. "It was one hell of a ride Mac, but when I catch the guy who messed with my bike he'll regret it." MacLeod helped him into Joe's to find Joe and Methos fending off Randy Mcfarland. 

"All I'm asking for his some information." Randy complained. 

"Richie are you okay?" Joe asked his voice full of concern. 

"Fine, I just took a spill on my bike. No big deal." he answered. 

"MacLeod maybe you can tell me who shot your friend." asked Randy. 

"Hey blondie why don't you go chase a tea party or something?" answered an amused voice from behind MacLeod. 

He grabbed Karen's arm and pulled her away from Mcfarland. "Mac?!" she cried out. 

"Don't start, just come with me!" He dragged her behind him and out of the club, finally she had had enough and yanked her arm free. 

"Alright Mac what the hell is going on?!" she demanded. 

"You get into town and someone shoots Joe, knocks Adam cold, holds a gun on me and now someone messes with Richie's bike." he yelled. 

She grabbed his arm, "Is he alright?" MacLeod heard anxiety in her voice. 

"He's fine now! Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?!" demanded MacLeod. "It's almost as if you don't care that Richie could of been killed!" Mac snarled angrily. 

"You and Richie are immortal and Joe has always been good at taking care of himself. I do care about them but there is nothing I can do to stop you, Richie or Joe. Adam's a different matter." 

Pain flickered in MacLeod's eyes, "And what was all that in the dojo?" he asked. She turned away from him and began pacing. 

"I don't know, since at the moment I'm rather confused. Maybe you can let me straighten out what's going on in my head before bombarding me with any more questions?" she asked. 

MacLeod drew her into his arms and held her closely for a moment. "Why don't we go in and say hello to the others and then you can tell me how you met Adam?" MacLeod made a face at her as he wrapped an arm companionably around her waist. They entered Joe's and she greeted the others, stopping only to fuss over Richie. He held out a chair for Karen and once seated she continued to fuss over Richie. MacLeod noticed though that sometime shortly after she went quiet and stayed that way for the rest of the evening. 

Karen was normally a quiet person but this evening she seemed even quieter. It worried MacLeod when she was this quiet because it usually meant that she was really concerned about something. He noticed that since her return she had been acting oddly but he'd thought only that he had not seen her for four years and the way they had left things when she had left. It was unlike this young woman who had such a strong maternal instinct that she almost smothered Richie, Joe and him not to care. She wasn't the type to just say "Oh, you're immortal and dismiss any concerns for your safety." MacLeod wanted to ask her to stay at his place so he could keep an eye on her but considering what had happened between them he didn't think that was such a good idea. He loved the idea that she'd be close enough to watch over but after the incident in the dojo he wasn't sure he could trust himself to behave. 

MacLeod dropped her off at the hotel worried how quiet she was and he vowed he would find out what was troubling her. Karen watched from the lobby as MacLeod drove off and then headed out and called a cab. She asked him to take her to an address and when he pulled up in front of Adam Pierson's apartment she paid him and got out. She knocked on Adam's door and waited for an answer. When he opened the door she smiled at him, "Hey mister can ya offer a waif a warm bed ?" Adam smiled and stepped aside as he motioned for her to enter. She turned and shut the door before lazily entwining her arms around his neck. "Joe tells me you're a doctor so that begs me to ask the question. Do you want to play doctor?" she asked and then kissed him passionately. She worked him over to the couch and then pushed him gently down onto it. She plopped down into his lap, "When I'm done with you you're going to one happy fella." 

Adam stretched like a cat as he sat on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand. He didn't need the coffee to stay warm all he had to do was remember last night and he'd be uncomfortably warm. The phone rang and Karen answered it but other than saying hello she remained silent and listened. She hung up and walked over to Adam placing a hand on either side of his neck. She twisted violently and Adam's neck snapped with a resounding crack. She checked for a pulse and found none, she slid from the apartment without a sound and disappeared into the night. 

"MacLeod, she broke my neck!" Adam complained. 

"Methos this woman doesn't murder people." 

Pierson slammed a hand down on the counter causing the glasses to rattle. "You mean like some people!" he answered angrily. 

"Methos...." he began. 

"Never mind MacLeod!" Joe and Richie entered the loft. 

"What's up Mac?" he asked concerned by the scene in front of him. 

"Methos seems to think that Karen is a murderer." Richie didn't answer he just slugged Methos. 

"You know I'm getting tired of that!" he said as he rubbed his sore jaw. 

"Then I've arrived just in time." They turned and faced the hooded figure. 

"You're back." MacLeod replied sarcastically. 

"Glad you remember me Highlander now it's time to grieve for your friends." The figure had been so intent on MacLeod she hadn't noticed Pierson coming up 

He grabbed the figure from behind and snatched the gun away. The figure expertly spun and kicked at his knee. He cried out as his knee snapped and he fell to the ground but Adam refused to give up the gun. The figure spun just as MacLeod reached her and a leg came up fast catching him in the stomach. MacLeod fell hard as the wind was knocked out of him. Adam grabbed the figure and she spun kicking him hard in the ribs. He grasped as he flew backwards sliding on his rear for a few feet before he stopped. She sensed someone and turned to be met by a blow to the head. The figure slumped to the floor and Richie crouched and checked on her pulse as Mac and Adam came over. The figure was transported to the couch as Joe came over with some rope. After she was tied tightly MacLeod pulled the hood off her head. 

"It's Roarke!" exclaimed Richie. "Why would she want to kill us?" he asked. 

"Why don't we find out." Adam said and threw cold water in her face. She sputtered as she regained consciousness. 

She looked up and locked eyes with Adam, "Adam?" she seemed puzzled but only a second later her eyes hardened. 

"Why did you try to kill me ?" MacLeod asked angrily. 

"Because it was so easy!" she snarled in response and spit at MacLeod's feet. 

"Roarke, this isn't like you." 

She laughed bitterly, "What do you know about anything that is outside that little world of yours?" she answered sarcastically. 

"If you wanted me then why didn't you just come for me instead of all of this?" Mac asked. "I wanted you to hurt the way you had hurt me!" MacLeod pulled her up roughly by the shoulders and was barely able to control the urge to slap her. 

Suddenly she began to convulse and Duncan caught her as she slumped in his arms. He laid her down on the couch and checked for a pulse. "Richie call an ambulance! Never mind!" he picked her up and carried her to the elevator. Adam followed, pulling down the elevator's door and pressed the button. "There's barely a pulse Methos." he said, the concern was evident in his voice. They headed to the Thunderbird and Methos opened the door. MacLeod sat on the passenger side cradling her close to him as he prayed that she'd be alright. Methos drove quickly to the hospital and as they arrived MacLeod sat up sharply. "Methos she's stopped breathing!" he could hear panic in MacLeod's voice and that worried him. When they entered the hospital Karen was quickly taken from him and whisked away. 

Methos sat quietly while MacLeod paced, "Damn!" he slapped the palm of his hand against the wall. 

"MacLeod there's nothing you can do...." 

MacLeod stared at him. "Adam this isn't the Karen I know. There's something wrong here." he complained. 

"Let's play devil's advocate and say that what you're saying is true. Then why was she doing what she was doing?" he asked MacLeod. 

"Brain washing, drugs? How do I know?" he turned and began to pace again. He saw the doctor headed towards him and for a second his heart stopped. Methos stood and put a consoling hand on MacLeod's arm. 

"Doctor." Methos greeted the doctor. 

"Gentlemen I'm sorry but your friend didn't make it." MacLeod started to slump and Methos caught him and helped him over to a chair. "Did she have any family?" asked the doctor. 

"We'll take care of the arrangements doctor." answered Methos, "May I see her?" MacLeod asked in a quaking voice. 

"Of course I understand the need for good-byes. Nurse, can you show these gentlemen to their friend?" she nodded and smiled gently at MacLeod. She showed them to the exam room and then left them alone. MacLeod reached out and then hesitated, finally gathering his strength he reached out and drew back the sheet. She lay on the gurney pale and cold and he stroked her cheek after brushing some hair out of her face. MacLeod sank to his knees and began to cry, Methos helped him to his feet and out of the exam room in time to greet Richie and Joe. 

Methos and Richie saw Joe home as MacLeod tended to the arrangements. He then headed back to his loft and plopped down on the couch too exhausted to stand. It was more emotional then physical exhaustion, he leaned forward and covered his face with his hands as his body began to shake. 

"MacLeod?" he froze unable to believe the voice he was hearing. He slowly looked up and sat straight up in shock as he saw who his visitor was. 

"Karen?" She stood before him healthy and whole. 

"How?" he asked stunned. 

"Mac, I need your help." She answered as she sat next to him. 

He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it. "You're alive." 

Karen slapped him. "I'm sorry MacLeod but we don't have time for this. I need your help desperately." she pleaded. 

"Why should I help you ?" MacLeod asked bitterly. 

"No reason except that in helping me you'll stop the man who wants you dead." answered Karen. "Mac as I said I don't have much time...." her head lowered as if she were attempting to fight something off. Suddenly her head shot up, "Mac!" she pleaded in a panicked voice and MacLeod could see real fear in her eyes. 

"Karen?" he asked concerned about her behavior. He reached towards her and she grabbed his arm wrenching it up behind him. 

She knocked the legs out from under him, "You're a dead man MacLeod." she hissed into his ear. She drew his sword from his jacket and laid the blade against his neck. He could feel the cold steel and chided himself mentally for being so stupid as to let his guard down. It was ironic that it was Karen who had said that Connor had taught him his fatal flaw. That if he saw a crying woman or child he would go right to them and not see their grave until they fell into it. Suddenly she dropped the sword and stood back from him. MacLeod turned to see shame, fear and anger cross her face before she vanished into the night. 

* * *

Adam bellowed and swept his arm across the dresser as he sent things flying. Now that Joe and Richie were helping each other to grieve and MacLeod was brooding by himself Pierson was able to give into his grief. He wanted to wish her back to life but he knew it was useless. He threw a chair and flung the books from the shelves but he found no relief from his sorrow. The gleam of steel caught his eye and he seized the sword. He didn't feel it as the blade bit into his hands and he closed his hands tightly on the blade. The blood began to flow between his fingers as he forced himself to face the truth. He looked down at his hands and released the sword. He stared at his lacerated hands as they slowly began to heal. "Adam?" a familiar voice whispered his name, he turned and straightened up as he came face to face with Karen. 

"I'll get straight to the point." Pierson started towards her. "No closer!" she ordered with an edge of panic to her voice. "I can't control it for long! I can't believe what I've done!" she sank to her knees as she clenched her head in pain. Adam rushed to her side and drew her into his arms. Karen straightened and he saw the tears streaking down her face and the fear in her eyes. "Adam you have to help me! I almost killed Mac tonight! I don't know how much longer...." she trailed off. Her fear was obvious in her voice. 

"It's alright I won't let anything happen to you." he answered. 

"Adam you don't understand I have no control over it! When it comes through it takes over Adam! I'm the one who shot Joe and rigged Richie's bike!" Her voice told him she was getting hysterical. "I'm just a rabid animal that needs to be killed!" 

She stood and nervously paced. "You have feelings and beasts doesn't sacrifice themselves or care about who it hurts! Life does have meaning if you can face yourself!" Adam answered. 

"I can't face myself and I can't face you!" she answered. 

"You can change if you want to." he answered as he desperately tried to get her to stay. 

"Nothing changes! I'm still me! It's too late for me now why can't you just leave me alone?" she screamed at him in anger. 

"The past isn't important, just forget the past and everything will work out. Just live for today and tomorrow." he pleaded. 

"I can't be this thing anymore!" What haunted him the most was the look in her eyes. The urge to succumb to her bestial instincts, to lose herself entirely in her animal nature. She couldn't forget that she was human or run from reality. 

"What are you planning?" he asked quietly. 

"I won't fulfill my orders because that would mean killing MacLeod, Joe, Richie and you. The only one I want to destroy is the one who programmed me." He could tell that she was determined to carry through with the choice she had made. There was a wildness about her that frightened him and her skin was pale. What he saw in her eyes made his blood run cold, he could feel her pain as if it were his own. Yet he sensed her strength and that elicited feelings deeper then any he'd ever felt before. He wanted to protect her and make it all right. 

"Karen?" He reached for her but she pulled away from him. 

"Adam I don't know how much longer I can control the programming. Until I can find my programmer I can't trust myself ever, they have the cure that will save me." 

"I'll help you just talk to me." Adam begged. 

"I'm scared even if I do beat this thing I'll always wonder if it's completely gone. I'm never going to be sure if I do something because I want to her or because I was programmed." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. In the end she agreed to allow Adam to help her and for days he stood by despite the things she said or did. Over those few days he got to know her very well especially the fact that for a mortal she was an excellent fighter. Adam had over five thousand years of experience as a fighter and yet he could barely contain her. He drank his coffee as he watched her toss and turn in her sleep. He had only tried once to comfort her during a nightmare and garnered some beautiful injuries from it. It was a good thing he healed fast. 

Adam was sure that they had broken enough of the programming for her to control it instead of it controlling her. From here on in she could safely talk to a psychiatrist without fear that she'd end up killing the guy. Adam only knew she was no longer a threat to herself or to others other then the guy who did this to her. His hand tightened on his cup and only hoped that she got to him first because heaven help him if Adam arrived first. He hated lying to Mac, Joe and Richie but he felt it was best to keep it between only the two of them for the time being. He didn't know how they'd react to her let alone how she would react to them. Adam had a doctor friend check her over and he had prescribed some sleeping pills to help her get some rest. Karen however was adamant about not taking any pills so Adam had crushed a couple and slipped them into a drink. 

She had picked at her food and eaten very little so the pills acted quickly on her. Adam had settled her into the bed and sat back with a cup of coffee. Adam couldn't sit still any longer and he felt the need to walk. Karen would sleep for a while yet so he grabbed his jacket and headed out for a walk. He wouldn't go far just around the block to stretch his legs and work off the tension. 

Karen awoke with a jerk and looked around confused, when she realized where she was she relaxed. She stretched and yawned as she wondered where Adam was, "Adam?" she called out but got no answer. She tossed aside the covers and padded over to the kitchen suddenly very hungry. The phone rang and she answered it without thinking, "Hello?" Karen dropped the phone as if burned. A sudden overwhelming fear overcame her and she pressed against the wall. Her legs began to tremble as a whimper built in her throat and she covered her mouth with both hands but it still managed to escape. She crammed a fist in her mouth as her knees gave way and she sank to the floor. She curled into a fetal position and pulled her knees up against her chest as tight as she could to make herself as small as possible. 

She shivered violently when she heard the apartment door open. Adam called out her name but she was too frightened to move. She felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed as she tried to pull tighter into herself. Pierson pushed some hair back from her face and began gently stroke her hair. He crooned softly as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Karen!" She shook harder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. It's alright I'm here no one will hurt you. I won't let them." Adam said with an edge of steel to his voice. 

"I have to get out of here!" Karen cried out and Adam tried to calm her. "Adam I can't stay here I have to leave before I hurt you or anyone else!" 

He kept her from rising, "Karen you've got to get a hold of yourself." he commanded. 

"Please Adam!" she pleaded. "The walls are closing in and I'm going stir crazy! I promise you that I'll behave myself just take me somewhere." she begged. Adam look at her, she was already beginning to calm down. Perhaps it was just a panic attack and a change of scenery would do her good. 

"Okay you get ready and I'll put away the groceries." She hugged him and raced into the bathroom to wash her face while he put the groceries away. 

They had strolled along the park's walkway as Karen held onto Adam's arm with both of hers. Unlike before though it was out of joy at being out of the apartment rather then fear. The silly grin on her face spoke volumes about what good this small walk had done for her. In the couple hours since they had left his apartment she had blossomed. Adam didn't really blame her for wanting to forget for a while, he knew the feeling himself personally. There was nothing wrong with pretending for a few hours was there? "Oh Adam look!" She raced over to a flower vendor with the abandonment of a child. "Flowers for the lady mister?" asked the teenage boy hopefully. "Yes some of the red roses please." He handed the boy a twenty and smiled at the look he received when he told the boy to keep the change. 

When he gave her the roses she smiled at him. "Red roses, my favorites. How did you know?" Before he could answer though she impulsively kissed him and the kiss quickly deepened into a very passionate one. They broke apart and Karen blushed furiously, "I'm really hungry why don't we get something to eat?" 

Adam smiled at her shyness. "Okay why don't you take a seat on the bench and I'll get us something from the vendor." She nodded and plopped lazily down onto the bench. He shook his head at her lopsided grin and headed off towards the vendor. Adam had only gotten part way to the vendor when he heard her scream. He turned to see Karen struggling with three men and raced back to help her. He grabbed one of the men's arms and before he could do anything else he felt something heavy hit the back of his head and everything went dark. 

* * *

Adam awoke with a throbbing headache, no doubt the remainder of a skull fracture. Whoever it was had struck him pretty hard and he owed the guy for the less then nice remainder of the deed. His arms were over his head and as he tried to move them he realized that rope firmly bound his wrists. The meaning of that sank in, tied up was a bad sign. He couldn't move his legs either and the bad taste had to come from the gag in his mouth. He felt like death warmed over but he opened his eyes to see a man standing over him with a smile that chilled his blood. "You're awake at last." he turned and left without another word. Adam tried not to make any noise as he tugged at the ropes that bound him and before he was done his hands were slick with blood. Adam yanked out the gag and quickly untied his legs. 

He stretched his legs to let the blood flow so that he wouldn't fall flat on his face. He stood and started towards the door but before he reached it the door opened. "Well we are an inventive little thing aren't we?" said the man he'd seen earlier. What made him start was the sight of Karen standing behind him. She looked frail and very scared. 

"What do you want?" he demanded. 

"MacLeod in agony and then dead." the man answered. 

"What did Mac ever do to you?" he asked. 

"What didn't he do that self righteous hypocrite!" he turned to Karen. He handed her a gun, "Kill him." he ordered and Adam's eyes widened. 

"Karen don't listen to him," he said softly but she took the gun and pointed it at Adam. Suddenly she swung her gun towards their captor and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked on an empty chamber and she realized that the gun wasn't loaded. 

He took the gun from her and the men behind her moved in, they didn't touch her but she had no doubt that she was a prisoner. Their captor pulled out a gun and Adam threw himself in front of Karen. The gun went off and he was knocked back into her as they both struck the floor. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and checked the wound just slightly below the heart. She pressed his shirt over the wound and a groan escaped from him. He was sore but he forced himself to move until he was a seated position. He was breathing threw clenched teeth, "Are you alright?" she asked. 

"Sure," he lied. 

"You're not alright you're in pain." she answered. 

"I'm fine." he argued weakly. 

"Oh brother not another macho man. Knock off the me Tarzan routine." He laughed and then gasped as pain shot through him. "I'm checking that wound." She reached for the shirt she had tied around the wound. 

He grabbed her hand, "No." He didn't want her to see that even though he was still sore the wound had no doubt already healed. Something in his tone made her not argue with him about tending his wounds. 

"So, oh, great oracle got any escape plans?" she asked. 

"Not a one, you?" he asked. 

"Nope. Well that takes care of Plan A and B." Karen answered. 

"So we come up with a Plan C,." he said jokingly. 

"Actually we just sit quietly and behave ourselves." Adam looked at her puzzled. She tapped her collar and Adam gasped as he noticed a small blinking light. 

"A beacon?" he asked. 

She nodded and sat down next to him. "I stopped off between Mac's and your apartment and met a friend." she answered mysteriously. "You're immortal, aren't you?" she asked in a matter of fact tone and Adam tensed in surprise. "I've always had a small talent that served me well in reading people. It's what made me trust Connor MacLeod when I met him in 1985. I think it surprised him as much as it did me since I still had trouble trusting people." A noise outside drew her attention, she rose and quickly headed for the door. "Stay put." she whispered the warning as she moved to the side of the door. The door opened and a young man entered before Karen launched herself at him. 

"Wait!" he cried out and Karen stopped in midstride, "Charlie!" she hugged him tightly. "Thanks for the beacon." she smiled at his surprised look. 

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice it did you?" He grinned sheepishly and drew her into a bear hug, "Time to get you and your friend out of here. Adam was trying to stand but was still somewhat wobbly so Karen quickly placed herself under his arm for support. 

As they headed out the door Karen heard a yell and looked up to see two men chasing another man. Karen stuck out a leg and he tripped head long over her leg. The two guys caught up with him and one of them sat on him and cuffed him as the other patted him down. The man on top finishing cuffing his prisoner and grinned up at Karen. "I always said you had the best legs beauty." Karen playfully swatted at him. 

"Still the same I see beast." He stood and tossed his prisoner into his friends arms who proceeded to lead him away. "Who's your friend?" he asked with a lopsided grin. 

"Adam Pierson this is Jake Mcqueen he's a U.S. Marshal. The guy holding on to your other side is Charlie Mcgee." Mcgee was built like a football player with shaggy brown hair and warm chocolate eyes that smiled. 

Mcqueen was built the same but a bit slimmer with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes that spoke of his character eloquently. Adam had the feeling that Mcqueen was the kind of guy you watched out for because at the very least bent if not broke the rules regularly. "Did you get Peterson ?" asked Karen. 

"No he got away but don't worry we'll catch him." answered Mcqueen. 

"He's as crazy as his boss James Horton so I'm sure this isn't the last we've heard of him." she answered. 

"We better get your friend out of here." said Mcgee in an attempt to distract Karen from the fact that Peterson had escaped. 

Adam sat with his feet up on a chair and his head was resting on his chest. Karen smiled at him and felt almost guilty about waking him up. She stroked his cheek, "Adam?" she said quietly and Pierson jerked up into a seated position. He looked up at her with eyes that said he was still somewhat asleep. "Time to go home." he stood and slung an arm around her shoulder as they headed out to the car that Mcgee had loaned her. 

When they arrived at Joe's he turned to her, "What are we doing here?" he asked slightly alarmed. 

"We have to tell them the truth Adam. I can't let Joe go on thinking that I'm dead or for that matter Richie." she answered. She reached for the door and her hand stopped midway unsure about whether she should enter or not. Finally she gathered her courage and entered to find Richie and MacLeod seated at the bar. 

Joe, who had been tending bar, saw her first and dropped the glass he'd been holding. "Joe!' she exclaimed and rushed forward to see if he was alright. 

"I'm fine!" he answered gruffly and that's when she noticed the shock and surprise on Richie's face. 

MacLeod's face held a different expression one of intense anger and confusion. "Methos?!" he started angrily and started to rise. 

"MacLeod let me explain...." she began and placed a hand on his shoulder restraining him. "Mac he didn't know I was alive until a short time ago and I asked him to keep it quiet because the fewer who knew the better for all concerned." She sat down next to him. 

"Explain why you're alive!" MacLeod demanded angrily. 

"I've learned many things over the years and one of them was how to die. I've learned to control my body's functions well enough to be able to slow my heart to undetectable." 

"I was on the edge of death but I didn't step over the edge. MacLeod, I'm sorry if I made you believe that I was dead but it was necessary to make Peterson come out of hiding. I was programmed to kill everybody you loved and then kill you. Adam helped me break the programming enough so that I could refuse him." 

MacLeod smiled, "Darius was right about you. You are a regular little heartbreaker." She hugged him enthusiastically knowing that Joe and Richie could forgive her anything but MacLeod was a hard sell. 

"I think that maybe I need time to get used to the fact that you're alive." quipped Richie. 

"Well you guys are going to have to do it without me because I'm exhausted and all I want is a firm bed and a soft pillow." 

Joe smiled. "Well I've got a bed upstairs if you need it." 

She shook her head. "No thanks Joe, most of my stuff is at Adam's so it's just as easy to stay there as anywhere." 

She almost laughed at Joe's look but managed to restrain herself. Dawson walked her towards the door as Methos spoke with Mac and Richie. "Are you sure....?" 

Karen hugged him. "Joe I'm a big girl and I know what I'm getting into." Adam came up behind her and dropped an arm possessively around her waist. 

"Ready to go home?" he asked her. "Yep, so I'll see you tomorrow Joe?" Joe nodded unsure of what to say, she hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear before leaving with Adam. 

The next morning Adam entered the bedroom to find Karen packing her duffel bag. "What are you doing?" he asked. 

"Leaving," was her answer. "Adam I spent a lot of time trying to keep people out to avoid being hurt. You were one of those people I couldn't keep out because no matter what I did you were always there for me. You can't help me now and there's nothing we can do to change that. I need to do this for myself, I need to find me again and only I can do it." Adam felt helpless because he knew what she said was true. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay but he couldn't because he knew it wouldn't. "Are you alright?" she asked as concern laced her voice. 

"Yes I'm fine." Karen turned away to her packing unable to let him see how his use of the endearment had affected her. 

"You wake up one morning and look into the mirror only to see a stranger staring back at you. No matter what you think you know about yourself you find that you're wrong. I've found that I'm capable of unbelievable things." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his body. 

She felt his face pressed against her hair. "I want to make love to you again but I know if I do I'll never let you go," he said with a voice that was thick with emotion. She knew that every fiber of his being was crying out to hold onto her tightly and never let her go. She knew this because she felt the same way, she stiffened and pulled away. She didn't want to hurt him but also not wanting to feel his touch because it made her feel more confused and vulnerable about her decision to leave. 

"I know." She could feel his pain at her rejection and at that moment she felt every second of every year. 

The doorbell rang and Adam mumbled something before leaving the room to answer it. Karen watched him leave with a walk that had aged centuries in the last few minutes. Someone entered the room and threw his arms around her as he slumped gently against her. "Hello Mac." a smile spread across her face at this familiar behavior. 

"I hear you're leaving," he said. 

"I don't want to because Adam is a great guy but I have to be sure it's all me in here." 

MacLeod sat down onto the bed. "I understand especially after what happened with Jim Coltec." 

She sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'd heard, but I didn't think I could do any good." She hesitated as if she wanted to say something more and didn't know how to say it. 

He kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay," he answered as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

"Mac I've kept an eye on you guys all these years." She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "At first it was grief, then anger followed by pride. Finally it was fear that kept me from coming back home." said Karen. 

"You never need to fear us." MacLeod answered. 

"I was afraid that if I came home you wouldn't accept my apology. That you would laugh in my face if I tried to say I'm sorry...." she trailed off as MacLeod grinned. "What?" she asked. 

"That's the first time you've mentioned home where it concerns Joe, Richie and me." 

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Mac Joe's like a father to me and I think of Richie like a son. I even like you when you're not be annoying." Karen reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. She hesitated again before handing him the card. "My address in San Francisco if you ever want to stop by." 

MacLeod grinned broadly. "Well I'm sure it's for someone to drop by but I don't think you have me in mind." He ducked as she swung at him. MacLeod read the card as she went back to her packing. "Luna Foundation?" he asked. 

"Derek Rayne is my boss and he's letting me stay at his house slash office until mine is repaired. A small electrical fire caused alot of water damage so I'll be staying with him for a while yet. The lower half of his house is the Foundation while the upper half is living quarters and offices. We basically handle everything, in the last year alone I've handled a wide range of cases. I like helping people even if it's just something as simple as dating an antique. I get to use my medical and legal knowledge on a wide range of things." She stopped suddenly and blushed furiously. 

"It's been a long time since I've seen you so excited about anything. This Foundation is doing you a great deal of good. Maybe I'll stop by the next time I'm in San Francisco. Are you going to say goodbye to Joe and Richie?" he asked. 

"You know that I never say goodbye, but I'll see them before I leave," she answered. 

"Do you want me to drive you to the airport?" MacLeod asked. 

"No I'd better do it myself or else it'll get mushy and you know how I hate mush." He gave her a look that forced her to concentrate on the wall so she wouldn't laugh. She hugged him tightly and then kissed his cheek before picking up her duffel and heading for the door. 

"Karen?" she stopped as she heard MacLeod. "You'll always be welcome and you'll always have a home with me." 

Karen stiffened, "I know." Her voice was choked and full of emotion. 

She walked out of the room without looking back to find Adam waiting for her by the door. "Adam...." she began. 

"The cab is waiting for you outside," was all he said. As she reached the door he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She stroked his cheek as she bit her lip to keep from crying. 

MacLeod came up behind Methos as he watched Karen get into the cab and drive away. "Methos...." he began. 

"I know Mac it's not like Alexa. She'll be back, I can feel it." Methos answered. 

"How about a drink old friend?" MacLeod asked. 

"You buying?" quipped Methos. They headed off to Joe's knowing that no matter what happened life was what they made of it. 

THE END 

* * *

© 1998   
Please send comments to the author! 

09/20/1998 

* * *


End file.
